


Closet Case

by Depressed80sGay



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Nick's first date!, One Shot, Sharing secrets, TVverse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed80sGay/pseuds/Depressed80sGay
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy asks out girl. Boy and girl go on a date. They live happily ever after together. Well, at least that's how every romantic tales are told. Look at the world through a young boy's eyes.





	Closet Case

Nick Dean and Betty Quinlan walked into the Candy Bar establishment, hand in hand together like a couple. As a matter of fact, they were a couple. The two preteens only dated for about a week now, getting along perfectly fine. They even had fun, such as talking and holding hands, but so far they never kissed. The closest their lips had ever met was during their acting rehearsals for MacBeth In Space. These last couple of days haven’t been so bad, like, Nick hasn’t broke his leg while skating ever since. Jimmy and Cindy didn’t seem to mind their relationship with each other, except maybe all of Nick’s heartbroken groupies. Any of them would’ve had a chance with him, but of course, the prettiest girl in school got to him first.

Before they had became an item, every kid speculated that Cindy would be the lucky one. ‘Fortunately, Nick never had any interest in Cindy at all. She was obnoxious, bratty, demanding, and physically harmful. From what Nick recalled a couple days back, he did witness Jimmy covered in ace bandages, with a very angry expressive Cindy walking besides him, on the day their little “date” took place. Breaking his leg every now and then is better than having Vortex as his girlfriend. The reason why Nick had always been nice to her was because his mother always told him to be a gentleman towards females. All the girls that swooned over him greatly annoyed him to a degree, but he’d never tell them to “piss off,” or give any rude remarks.

Betty was more understanding, and respected his personal space. Aside from her questionable beauty, she was kind. Needs a little work on personality, but kind. If there’s anything to contrast between Cindy and Betty, Betty can be beautiful and nice at the same time. That would explain Cindy’s bitter jealousy. While Nick isn’t exactly the nicest kid on the block, he’s still someone you could easily make friends with. These two were a dynamic duo, based on how people looked at them. They were both good looking and popular. So far, that’s the only things they have in common. If that’s the case, what had started the relationship in the first place?

Nick and Betty sat at a table reserved for two, and Sam handed them their menus. Nick opened his and browse through the selections. He took a quick glance at Betty, who’s still staring at him, and Nick gave a shy grin in return. He lifted up the menu so he could hide his face. Nick was nervous about the whole thing. No, it’s not date jitters, it’s not butterflies in his stomach, it’s only the thought that he may be making a mistake here. This whole week, with Betty as his girlfriend, had been boring. All they do is talk, and nothing else. Rumors have been flowing that the more juicer stuff happens when no one’s looking, but that doesn’t happen neither. They don’t flirt, kiss, anything out of romantic games. They do hug, however. Lucky for him, Betty never pressured him into those things, nor has she bothered asking. Maybe she’s just shy. After all, Nick is her first real boyfriend, so she’s not ready for anything physical.

Betty is a real sweetheart, and no boy would ever deny a date with her, but why does Nick feel so miserable? Their interactions are quite bland. They don’t have any chemistry at all, just similar high standards. No matter how drop dead attractive Betty might be, Nick just doesn’t feel it. The truth was Nick had no interest in Betty at all. The reason for this relationship in the first place was a different purpose, but that’s personal matters. He could end it right now if he wants, but he wouldn’t want to break Betty’s heart. She seems happy with them being together. She believes they make a perfect pair. Whenever the two reunite with each other, Betty is the one to run towards him with opened arms, and then hug him like he was her only comfort zone. Being in his presence was ecstasy to her. There was nobody else she’d rather be with than him. She even told him at some point that he made her the happiest girl alive, even if their relationship was made up of the most simplest things but romantic. He’s never seen anyone so happy.

He didn’t wanna ruin any of that for her. He must continue being a gentleman to the opposite gender. But, if Betty’s gonna be happy, what about him? Eventually, she will loose patience for that much waited kiss. If Nick keeps this up, for let’s say a couple of years, they’d probably get married too. Imagine forcing yourself to settle with someone you didn’t return feelings for. Could Nick continue to live like this just for Betty’s own sake? On second thought, it’s Nick’s life, so he should decide how to live it. He needs to tell Betty, but let her down gently. Maybe she’ll understand like any civilized human, maybe she won’t. If she doesn’t take it well, Nick swears on his grandfather’s grave that he’ll do anything to make it up to her. It could take months, and he wouldn’t give up until she’s completely over him. Maybe he could hook her up with another nice boy. Carl needs someone that isn’t Neutron’s mom. Just because Nick can be a jerk, doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.

Their orders arrived to the table; a sundae and a milkshake. While Betty was spooning ice cream into her mouth, she noticed Nick just twirling the straw around in his drink, looking depressed, despite being happy moments ago. She asked if anything was bothering him, but however, Nick ignored her question. He was gonna break it to her now, but then regretted it afterwards. He fears that if Betty receives the news at this moment, not only will she be torn, but he’ll have to live with guilt on his conscience. Thinking about it right now made him sweat. Betty hated seeing her current boyfriend like this, so she asked again. Nick just shook his head. Betty knew he was lying, so she tried one more time. Nick took a deep breath, but still refused to look direct eye contact with Betty. She’s got him cornered. This is gonna take all day unless he says something.

_“Betty, don’t take this personal, okay? I mean, you have every right to be angry with me, and heck, you can even hit me if you like. I don’t know how long I can live like this.”_   
_“What are you saying?”_   
_“I don’t think… …I’m…”_   
_“Go on.”_   
_“I don’t think, I’m attracted to you. …in any form.”_

Nick got his response alright, but not what he hoped for. She stood up, planted both hands on the table, then her voice carried across the room. It sounded like relief.

_“It’s about time you said something!”_

The yelling caught everyone’s attention, leaving the couple frozen. A public eatery isn’t the best place to discuss this. To save them from any further embarrassments, Betty grabbed Nick’s arm, pulling him with her out of the Candy Bar.

 _“YOU BETTER HURRY BACK AND PAY! YEAH!”_ Hollered Sam.

Betty took Nick into the alleyway of the Candy Bar, where they can have their conversation in private.

 _“What is this?”_ Asked Nick.  
_“I don’t feel attracted to you either.”_ Betty replied.  
_“Huh? Wait a minute, is it because I’m not good enough for you?!”_  
 _“NO. It’s just that… Something else.”_  
 _“Is that something else a someone else?”_  
 _“Probably, although there’s plenty of fish in the market.”_  
 _“Could you just make sense already?”_  
 _“You see; Boys aren’t my preference.”_  
 _“Then why did you just say there’s plenty of fish in the sea?”_  
 _“Market.”_  
 _“Whatever!”_  
 _“Nick… I’m gay.”_  
 _“What?”_  
 _“I like girls, okay!”_  
 _“So, so you’re what we call… …'lesbians.’”_

Betty cleared everything for Nick. She never set her eye on any boy. All the attention young men give her, such as flirting and catcalls, although from the outside she looks like she’s amused, on the inside she just wants to scream. These male species annoyed her. She doesn’t want them, she’d rather have a girlfriend if it weren’t for her parents’ homophobic nature. Jimmy wasn’t any worse from those disrespectful pigs, but he still got under her skin. The poor clueless genius use to be infatuated with her, going through any measurements just to win her over. Even though she’s nice to him, she always mocked him behind his back for his lovesick antics. Betty told Cindy she could have Jimmy just so she’d get him out of her hair. The day Nick asked her out on a date, she told him she’d think about it. At first she wanted to reject him, until her mother found out the proposal came from the most handsomest kid in Retroville, so she pestered her daughter into accepting the offer. Next thing she knew, she got stuck with, of all things, a boy.

_“So, now that you know, I guess you’d rather not be around me anymore. The fact that I’m… …gay.”_   
_“Wait, Betty, you don’t understand! We’re in the same boat together!”_   
_“You mean you’re gay, too?”_   
_“*Deeply sighs* Yes. I like guys. Just as you like girls. That doesn’t mean I’m looking for a boyfriend.”_   
_“If you’re gay, why did you asked me out?”_

Nick had been gay all his life, since he was five, but of course he never knew at the time. It was his emotionally abusive father that drove him into the bad boy facade he’s best known for today. Not to mention his dad was heavily homophobic, and would mentally scar his son with degrading words that put him into an insecure state. Nick never allowed himself to show any affection towards the same gender. He knows he’ll get judged, it’ll ruin his reputation, and like his father said, _“Society doesn’t want f*gs, they wanna burn them!”_ What makes Nick question his existence more is the lack of people, people like him, on television/movies. He’s never even met another gay kid (up until now). According to adult “logic,” being gay is gradually an explicit thing. So instead, he adapted this “ladies’ man” image as a method of convincing people that he’s straight, but it always leaves him unhappy in the end. Nick Dean; the king of cool, and macho extraordinaire, likes boys. How ridiculous it sounded. If this secret ever came out, his friends would turn against him, girls would cringe whenever they saw him, and every boy would start avoiding him. He’d be a bigger outcast than Jimmy Neutron. He just wants to be himself.

Since that day Betty and Nick rehearsed their parts for MacBeth In Space, and almost kissed, rumors spread throughout the school about them being secretly into each other. Nick likes Betty, but in a more platonic fashion. Repeatedly for months, Nick has denied his feelings for Betty to be romantic. Everybody began to get suspicious. Nick thought they were all thinking, _“If Nick isn’t into a hot fox like Betty, then he must be gay!” “Ewwwwwww, you mean he dates boys?!” “If that’s true, then we finally found someone worse than Nerdtron!”_ To keep his true identity from slipping, it was about time he’d give them what they wanted.

_“You know, Nick, you really didn’t have to go through that trouble.”_   
_“What was I suppose to do?! I panicked!”_

Nick slouched down against the wall, and buried his face into his knees. Betty joined him. She could’ve sworn she saw a tear drip from his eye.

_“Look, Nick. It’s hard for me just as it’s hard for you.”_   
_“No shiz, Sherlock.”_   
_“And, having to deal with the same experience, I don’t know how to help you with this problem. There’s nothing I can do to make you feel any better.”_   
_“I feel SOOOO much better now. Thank you.”_   
_“But, I do know one thing. We’re stronger than we are. What our preferences mean doesn’t make us any different from anybody else. It’s bigotry that makes people think otherwise. Maybe someday, we can stop caring how people would judge us, and just be happy as ourselves, and maybe even fight for our rights just to show how strong we really are. We should learn to not fear everyday, and be comfortable with who we are. Just remember, there are still kids just like you. Take me, for instance.”_

Betty’s speech wasn’t the most inspiring, but it did help him feel a little less awful about himself. She’s right. He shouldn’t let his own insecurities drag him down, and just feel proud in his pride. If Nick ever wants to come out, he needs to make sure he’s ready for it, maybe in a few years. Not only that, but he’ll also talk his friends into understanding him better. Just in a matter of time, there will be no more hiding. His father’s no longer around to tell him what to do. Everyone is free to be themselves.

_“It’s… nice having someone to talk to. I appreciate it, Betty.”_   
_“The least I can do for another gay buddy.”_   
_“Say, what do you say we call this whole relationship off and stage a breakup, in front of the whole school?”_   
_“Hmmmmmm, maybe tomorrow. That’ll give me time to rehearse it. I’m gonna miss you buying me stuff.”_   
_“Don’t push it. Well, I’m gonna go pay off our orders.”_   
_“Oh, and Nick? One more thing may I ask?”_   
_“Yes?”_   
_“Did you ever had a crush on Jimmy?”_   
_“Please, there’s plenty of nerdy boys I’d rather kiss, and Neutron ain’t one of them.”_   
_“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.”_   
_“Him, and Sheen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I hetbaited again! 3:-)


End file.
